


A Typical Teenage Love Story

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, From chapter 2 it contains self-harm, M/M, Self-Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was a popular jock who can get anyone he wanted, or so he thought till one day after making a bet with one of his friends that he could get the quiet kid, Armin, to sleep with him in the matter of a week. Though he was firmly rejected more than once by the kid. He was sure his intentions were purely sexual in order to win his bet, but he soon becomes unsure of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a Rp I did with the wonderful Levi-sbitch, once again I am writing another one into a fic! I just had a really good idea for an actual plot for this and I just had to!  
> Though do keep in mind it contains self-harm from chapter 2 on, so if your very easily triggered, take caution!

Jean's Pov

5:50, ten minutes till my break. Why was time going by so damn slow today? I couldn't wait to get out of this stuffed up little gamestop. The thing about it being as small as it was, was that it was also one of the more popular stores in the mall. So it was almost always packed, even more so lately since the relies of Call Of Duty: Ghost. Tons of teenage boys, most I knew from school, had been filling the stores the past few days to get the new game and keeping us busy as hell.

"Hey Jean," Said one of my coworkers and friend, Reiner, pulling my attention from the clock behind the counter to him upon hearing my name. "Check out the blond kid."

I sighed lightly and turned on my heel to gaze over all the costumers, scanning till my eyes met just who he was talking about, a small blond boy standing near the Counter Attack display. I recognized him from school, though I've never formally met him, he was the quiet type I guessed. "Yeah what about him?" I said, looking back over at Reiner.

"You know him?" He questioned.

"No, why does it matter?" I replied, leaning my chin against my palm, not particularly interested in whatever sparked an interest in that kid, I just wanna get the hell out of here.

"He's like, a total nerd. I think his names Armin Arlert or something." He said and I could feel his presence come closer next to me, though I didn't look over at him. "Your telling me this why?"

"Because, I just had an idea."

"And that Idea would be..?" I drawled boredly, still not particularly interested in the topic. As I had said, I'm simply focused on every passing second till I could take my break.

"He's really quiet and to himself, I'm assuming he's a total virgin. So how hard do you think it would be to get him in bed?" He began and paused for a moment to quickly add, "Not with me of course. But you. You've been pretty off your game lately."

My attention was caught at that last part. "Hey that's not true! And why should I do that anyways? Fuckin' stupid"

"You'd do it because i'll bet you $50 that you couldn't get him to sleep with you in a matter of a week." He said, and I looked over at him. He couldn't be serious. I was positive I could do that in a batter of 4 hours, this was easy money.

"Hey that's mean! Making a game out of steeling that poor kids virginity." Chimed in Bertolt, another coworker and friend of mine, also Reiners lover of a few months.

"You don't know him so it shouldn't bother you, Bert." Said Reiner.

"But still its mean."

I had tuned out their bickering over the topic and turned my attention to the blond who still stood by the Counter attack display, blissfully unaware that he was being discussed in such a way. 

Upon further examination I came to find out he really wasn't unattractive at all. He wore a long sleeve black and grey sweat shirt that was a size too large for him, reaching his thighs, and plain lack skinny jeans. His chin length gold hair was perfectly straight and looked really soft to the touch. However it was painfully obvious he was uncomfortable around all these people.

Overall he was actually adorable, it couldn't be too hard to persuade him to sleep with me, and hey that would be another $50 in my pocket. Easy money.

I turned back to face the still bickering couple behind be and interrupted Reiner in the middle of a sentence about how the kids feeling shouldn't matter. "I'll do it."

"Ah, good! We have a deal then? If by next Monday you haven't slept with him you owe me $50, but if you have, I owe you. And if you lie about it I will find out and punch you in the fucking face." He said, holding out his hand to shake on it.

I wasn't worried in the slightest. I knew I could do it, I get anyone I want. "Deal." I said, extending my hand to shake his own.

And just as our conversation ended, as if right on time Reiner slapped me on the arm and gestured being me. Upon turning around I was met by the Blond we had previously been discussing. 

I stepped to the counter and put on a charming smile. "Hi, how may I help you?" I inquired in a smooth tone I used whenever addressing an intended lay.

Armin placed the game "Counter attack" On the counter wordlessly, I reached for it.

"That'll be all?" I asked as I rung it up and reached beside me for a bag.

"Yeah." He said simply, his voice was soft, so soft I had to strain slightly to hear him over the chatter within the store. Reiner wasn't joking when he said this kids quiet.

"Hey, I think I recognize you from school!" I said in the same tone as I bagged his purchase and handed it over the counter, taking the money in his hand in exchange. "Y'know I've never heard you talk before, i'd like to get to know you. We should totally hand out some time." I went for a direct approach, he obviously wasn't going to talk long enough for me to flirt in a more subtle way so really this was the only option.

The blush that dusted his cheeks was absolutely adorable and brought a slight smirk to my face, I knew his answer would be yes, who would say no? No ones ever told me no. As soon as I looked directly into his eyes he glanced to the side, his blush deepening a bit.

"Y-yeah maybe.." He said, this time his voice a bit more audible. However I had not expected when he simply turned on his heel and walked out of the store. I stood there dumbfounded for a few seemingly long moments before both Reiner and Berts erupting laughter pulled be back to reality.

"He pretty much just rejected you, Jean! " Reiner seized his laughter enough to say, before being thrown into another fit of laughter.

"Shut the fuck up no he didn't!" I growled, I was pissed off. Pissed that he was right and pissed that he witnessed, and especially pissed that this was the first time someone walked away from my advances.

"He totally did dude, you may as well pay me now." said Reiner as he finally calmed himself.

"Fuck off its been like 5 minutes, I still have a week. He's just really, really shy. I got this." I said, I was confident once more, my own words being quite assuring. I glanced back to check the time once more to find it was 3 minutes passed my break time. "Guys i'm going to get out of here and grab some food. Have fun dealing with this hellhole while i'm gone." Was my only words before I walked out, not caring to hear their replies.

Words could not describe how happy I was to get the hell out of there finally, if even for a little while. I'd been there since 3 pm and after this I have to go back till 11 pm, when the mall closed. I've had this same shift for maybe 3 weeks now, though it was by choice. I had to get as much money as I could since I had maybe 5 more months of being a high school student before I was off for collage, and I needed some way to pay for myself.

My thoughts soon dissolved as I walked into the food court and my attention was caught by the blond I was talking to only minutes ago sitting at a table by himself, a trey with Pizza on it in front of him. This was perfect, I could sit with him and get his number. Hell, if I was lucky I may be able to take him directly home with me, I'd ditch work for a day for that. I'd be payed more by Reiner than my boss anyways in the scenario.

So I stuck to that plan, ordering fries from a little McDonald's station and nothing else, I wasn't too hungry and I'd have to spend more time flirting than eating anyways. I made my way to the table Armin was seated at and took a seat across from him. "Hi~"

I could have sworn I heard a quiet sigh escape his lips as I spoke, though there was no way. "Hi.." He replied, not looking me directly in the eyes.

"You left so suddenly, I barley had the chance to talk to you!" I said, leaning on my palm and doing my best to keep eye contact, though it was hard when he kept looking away.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"So like I was saying, what do you think about hanging out sometime?" I smiled at him. His face fell.

"I think that's not a good idea. Your not my type. Bye." He said coldly, this time I heard him loud and clear though for a moment I though my ears were deceiving me. Not his type? If I wasn't, what the hell could his type be? I was everyone's type.

Dumbfounded once again, I watched as he got up, dumped his trey and walked away. Did that really just happen? Did that kid actually have the balls to turn me down so firmly. Well if he thought I wouldn't give up if he simply acted an ass then hes wrong. Theres no way i'm paying Reiner 50 bucks.

I sighed heavily, I was pissed and in disbelief. I didn't eat my food. I was in too much of a bad mood to eat so I just dumped my food and walked around the mall till it was my time to get back to Game stop. Of course I wouldn't tell those two about this occurrence. I wouldn't live it down if they had found out someone like Armin rejected me so coldly. I decided to keep this to myself and try again another time.

Though this was only the beginning of my odd encountering with Armin Arlert.


	2. Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just Armins past and stuff. Trigger warning for self-harm

Armin's Pov

I was so pissed off. So very pissed off. Yeah my first encounter at gamestop with Jean Kirstein was simple enough to brush off and forget about. I said "Yeah, maybe" with the intent of never following through with the 'maybe' part. I never thought we'd be face to face again and sure as hell not as soon as it occurred.

Yes, I was quiet and to myself at school. But no, I wasn't a fucking idiot. I knew of Jean, he was one of the most popular kids at school. Everyone loved him. He was cute, funny, and the captain of the football team. He's had his way with just about everyone in school. For fucks sake he'd even been with my best friend Eren, though I am the only person who knows about that since it was simply a horrible drunken mistake on both their parts, but still.

I could see his intentions, they were so painfully obvious and if he though I'd so simply fall for that fucking smile and smooth voice he was dead wrong. Of course he thought that, and hopefully he got it through his head that I am not the least bit interested in him or his dick.

In a way, this hurt me. Sure I was really pissed, but also pretty hurt that the only time someone from school tried to talk to me was to get me in bed and most likely leave me when he's done. I'd worked on building this wall between me and the others around me far too long to let it be broken by that man whore who would hurt me.

The part that sucked the most was that I'd actually developed a small crush on him. Nothing serious, I just thought he was cute. I didn't know him at all, I simply found him attractive. If he wasn't a total slut maybe I would give him the time of day. But I knew if he wasn't one he wouldn't even look in my direction.

I huffed another frustrated sigh as I walked into my house, My grandpa wasn't home, he must have been off on business again. I was glad, I liked being alone at home. I thought of calling up my best friend Eren and telling him what had happened, but he was probably off somewhere with his boyfriend, Levi. So I didn't bother.

With no one to talk to since Eren was pretty much my only friend and grandpa was out, I walked upstairs to my room and locked myself behind the white wooden door and sat on the bed, removing my long sleeve top and reaching inside my nightstand drawer to retrieve a metal meant case I used to hide my assortment of razors inside, taking one out and pressing the cool, sharp razor edge to a patch of skin that wasn't already mutilated or scarred.

I suppose I should tell the tale of just exactly I got so fucked up in the head to resort to such a thing. Well my whole life I was pretty much destined to become a cutter. I had always been smart. Really smart. The smartest one in all my classes. it was because of that no one liked me. they thought I was weird.

From the very start of school I had no friends, everyone ignored me and I wasn't quite sure why. Of course being ignored constantly would lead to my social downfall, if you could even call it that since I wasn't too social to begin with. Though it wasn't till 3rd grade I was actually bullied by something other than silence.

According to a group of mean looking boys I looked like a girl. I didn't think so, I knew I had a dick so I wasn't bothered by their words at all because that was the first time an event like that happened. However from the following day on those very same boys made it a point to tease me everyday, they'd call me mean names like "Pussy" and "Fag", where these kids learned those words was absolutely beyond me but somehow they did. 

The first few times it didn't bother me nearly as much as the next few, then the next. maybe 2 months of the teasing went on before I fully let it get to me. It began to hurt me more and more with each day and the more I thought on their words the more I began to believe them.

I'd always been a mommas boy, so naturally I'd come home everyday and tell mother about what happened. Each time I did her sweet, assuring words managed to disconvince me of all those insults. She'd hold me while I cried about it and often take me out to eat at McDonald's or something to cheer me up. She was so gentle, kind and caring. I loved my mother with all my heart. My dad was just as great, though he wasn't home often he still payed attention to me when he was. He was always the one i'd come to when I needed to smile, just as I went to mom for comfort. My parents were really all I had.

That was till in the beginning of 4th grade when I came in on the first day to find there was a student who was new to the school. His name was Eren Jaeger, he was German and his first language wasn't English, I was told he spoke it, but not very well. So since I was the only kid in 4th grade that knew some German I was put in charge of translating things if he didn't understand and all that.

That wasn't true though, when I met him he spoke English very well, why the teachers assumed he didn't was beyond me. Though he did have a heavy German accent that proved to fade away over time. Eren became my best and only friend fast, you'd our personality would clash since we was my total opposite. I was quiet and smart, he was loud and not too academically skilled. However something about the mix was just perfect and we formed a strong bond.

Though it wasn't till one day that our bond was proven to be as strong as it was when I was pulled out of class. I was escorted to the principles office where I was told that my mother and father had died in a home invasion, both being shot. They didn't tell me that much but I did come to figure that out later.

At ten years old I was left alone in the world with only one friend and my grandfather who took custody of me. Of course, I cried and cried, and cried. I lost my parents at such a young age for fucks sake, on top of that everyone in school, excluding Eren and the teachers, hated me. It was too much for a kid to handle.

But Eren was there for me, He stayed by my side ever since then for as long as he could to comfort me. He'd often invite me over to hang out with him and his sister, Mikasa, to get my mind off of things. I was so grateful to have them along with my grandfather to help me through this hard time, however it wasn't enough to stop me from spiraling into depression.

And finally at age twelve I learned about this little thing called self-harm, and instantly fell in love with the feeling of my skin being torn apart. Of course it wasn't as bad as it is now in the beginning. Just little scratches up and down my arms with sewing needles I found laying around. I was thirteen when I made my first "real" cut with a razor I unscrewed from a pencil sharpener.

They were never deep back then, just little scratches. I was scared of what the razor could do to me. Back then I was afraid of dying. What if the blade tore through my veil and I died? Such questions wouldn't matter to me now of course but they did when I was young.

Five years have passed since I began this addiction. It wasn't meant to be like this, I never wanted it to get as bad as it did. But with time they got deeper and deeper. Not a single soul apart from Eren knows about what I struggle with. It was so painfully easy to hide. All I had to do was wear long sleeves and no one expected a thing.

I was smart, so why would they worry? People assume that good grades mean someone cant be mentally fucked, which is a terribly wrong assumption. I'm the smartest kid in school but I still go home everyday and hurt myself.

Of course Eren has begged me to stop, on a few occasions I had tried to lie and say I stopped but he always checked me. Though sometimes I got away with it since he only knows I cut my arms, not my thighs, hips, and ankles. It was scary how easy it was to hide.

Just this year I got a job at a local theater with Eren, He did mostly acting, however I took part in the makeup department so I was very good at makeup. So if on any occasion I had to wear short sleeves I could simply cover them with makeup, leaving all the scars and cuts to appear non existent.

Which takes me to now, sitting in my room hurting myself over such a small thing. But to me it wasn't small, it was sad that the only time someone makes an effort to speak to me was to have sex with me. Absolutely pathetic.

Once I was satisfied with the new array of gashed upon less scared skin I patched myself up and laid back on my bed, deciding to listen to some music to take my mind off things. The sting that was still apparent in my arm comforted me in a sick way as I began to doze off to the sound of Andy Biersack's voice in my headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!~ Comments make my day a lot better.


	3. Finally Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I have very little of an idea where i'm going with this and I've written and posted 3 chapters in a matter of 4 hours so its probably utter shit and i'm surprised if you made it this far. I'll probably read it later and fix some shit. Ah, oh well, Enjoy~

Jean's Pov

It was 6pm when I got off work, today I got out early because it wasn't too busy and I'd worked pretty much all my free time for 3 weeks so it was a reward. My feet were absolutely killing me by the time I got home and laid back on my bed with a sigh.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened Facebook to stalk Armins page since I wasn't able to get him, or rather the bet off my mind all day. However I couldn't deny that I was intrigued by how he could reject someone like me so easily. I figured someone like him would be so lonely that he'd cling to anyone to show him attention. Then again I really didn't know him at all.

I was determined to sleep with this kid and to my pleasure I came to find out he was currently at the park down the road, according to the Facebook status he posted 10 minutes ago. Maybe today would be the day I get my $50 dollars, this was the perfect opportunity.

I could pretend to 'run into him' and maybe persuade him to give me the time of day. How could he say no? Its still beyond me how he did in the first place. Thoughts of rejection aside, I stood up and shoved my phone back into my pocket, heading back out the door to find Armin.

The walk to the park wasn't long at all, it was just down the road from my house and I've been there a fare share of times so it was easy getting there. But now I just had to find Armin. I walked along the pavement in search of the blond, catching a sudden gust of cool air and realizing I should have brought a jacket. Though the weather was fucking bipolar so I had no way of knowing I should have taken one.

I soon spotted just who I was looking for, he was walking just ahead of me and as I jogged closer to him I noticed he had headphones in. Once I was at his side I placed a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.

He looked over and up at me, an expression of shock on his have visibly melting into irritation as he unlocked his iPod and paused whatever he'd been listening to and pulled out his headphones.

"Huh, fancy meeting you here! Must be fate~" He chimed with a smile.

He sighed, his expression not changing. "More like this thing called Facebook. Jean you liked my status. I'm not stupid, however you on the other hand.." He said and looked foreword, continuing walking.

I took a moment to calm myself and get over the little insult before speaking. "Guess I should have though that one through." I admitted with a small laugh.

"Bye." He said simply and began placing his headphones back in

"Wait hold on a sec!" I said, grabbing his forearm to stop him, being a bit surprised when he hissed through his teeth and jerked his arm away, looking at me with a deadly glare.

"Look, I am loosing my patients with you. I do not want to fuck you. Leave me alone and go to some other whore. Now once again, Goodbye Jean." He said coldly and began walking ahead of me as I stopped in my tracks.

So he'd figured out that much? Well I guess I was stupid to assume he wouldn't put two and two together but he was really rude about it, then again I understand it. However I wasn't giving up yet, I had one more tactic. It was a cruel one but it was worth $50 bucks.

"But what if I told you I didn't want that from you. Maybe I have legitimate feelings." I said in a serious tone. He stopped in his tracks this time, turning on his heel after a moment to face me, he still looked pissed.

"I wouldn't believe you." He said, though he didn't turn to walk away, he was standing and waiting for me to speak. I walked closer to him till I was in front of him.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because I have no reason to."

"Because you wont let me give you a reason." He fell silent. I knew he had no reply because he knew I was right. "So will you hear me out?" I spoke once more

I watched as his sky blue eyes softened slightly and his demeanor realized a bit. Got him.

"Fine." He said finally, I had to hold back the smirk that nearly spread across my lips.

"Thank you!" I said. He turned to walk once more and I kept up by his side. "Believe it or not a actually like you. I have for a while and it hurt when you always ignored me like that, y'know? I'm glad your finally hearing me out." I said, I was more glad than ever that lying to someones face had never been much of a task for me.

Armin sighed. "Jean I do not trust you one damn bit but I have a proposal, okay?" He said, looking up at me.

I nodded. "Yeah what is it?"

"I will date you." He said. "We can do couple things like kiss and go out on dates, however you cannot touch me with any sexual intention without my permission. If you you I will leave your ass so fucking fast." His last words held venom that legit scared me. Who would have known this kid was so mean.

I wasn't sure why I had agreed to this since it was pretty much hopeless to sleep with him at this point but it was worth a shot. The whole dating thing freaked me out too for a reason that I came to find out Armin knew of why his next surprising sentence.

"But don't think i'm going to be like Marco." He said. I instantly felt shock. How had he known of that? I didn't question it out loud, I simply settled for the conclusion that he'd heard from Eren or something. Though my face fell at the mention of Marco. Anytime he was brought up I was saddened.

"I know that.." I said, my tone also noticeably sadder.

"Sorry, but I had to say it. If you are serious about this whole thing you have to keep it in mind." He said.

I forced myself out of the sudden cloud of sadness that fell over me shook it off, my happy demeanor returning and I hoped it didn't seem too forced. "Alright, I agree. I won't try anything with out your say so." 

The smallest smile crept across Armins face, so small I wasn't sure if I'd seen it or not. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. "Good." He said simply.

"You know," I began, reaching over to intertwine our fingers. "Your the first person I've officially dated since Marco. So you should feel honored." I said jokingly to lighten the mood a bit. It stung when his name escaped my lips though I hid it was well as I could.

"Oh I am so honored." He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm though his expression was a lot lighter than usual and a small smile was even on his lips. This time I was sure it was there. One even began to creep across my own as the blond swing our linked hands between us, a real smile. I didn't think about it until I caught myself.

It was silent for a while, though it was a comfortable silence. However Armin eventually broke it. "I should warn you, you don't know what your getting yourself into. If your in this for a fuck then your going to have to wait a damn long time."

I knew I should have just walked away but for some reason I found myself wanting to stay. He wasn't an unpleasant person to be around when he wasn't being rude. "I don't mind." And I was no longer sure if I meant that or not.

and from then on I was completely freaked out and confused as to why I actually didn't mind. I knew I didn't really like him. I wasn't supposed to. I wasn't ever supposed to love again. There was no way in hell I actually liked him. that couldn't have happened in a matter of 15 minutes.

Though on the other hand I knew it wasn't love. I knew what that felt like and this wasn't quite it. At the most it was just a little crush. I do not love Armin Arlert and I refuse to let myself do so.

I ended up walking him home soon after and we parted ways after I received his phone number. I kept reminding myself, I don't love him. I'm in it for the sex. That's all there is to it. But if that was so, then why did I get that damn fuzzy feeling in my stomach when he smiled at me just before we parted?

Armin's Pov

Once again, I was pissed. Pissed at myself, pissed at Jean, pissed at everything in my line of sight. As soon as I was locked up in my room again the butterflies I felt in my stomach went from an enjoyable feeling to a fucking annoying one in the blink of an eye.

How could I have let my feelings take over like that? Sure our agreement was very clear but I was positive that he was simply in this for sex. Because who would actually like me anyways? I wanted to believe him. I wanted to so bad but the nagging feeling in my gut telling my not to and the voice in the back of my head reminded me just why he wouldn't love me. The voice was right.

I was pissed off but at the same time I was happy, which pissed me off more. My emotions mixed till I couldn't distinguish what I was feeling. Though one feeling did identify clearly, stupidity. I was stupid to fall for his words and I was stupid to even begin to think he really did like me. With all these overpowering thoughts in mind I began to reach for my blades.

I opened the container and began to pull one out, though hauling my actions, a moment of sanity coming over me and instead I reached for my phone to text Eren. He'd keep me distracted. I didn't want to cut over something so stupid. Maybe I was just beating myself down over nothing, maybe Jean did love me and I was simply over thinking as I always had done. And maybe pigs will fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved, if you'd like me to continue please let me know!~


	4. Point of no return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you another update of this half-assed fic that I am progressively getting more serious with! Yayy!~ If certain sections vary in crappy-ness that's because I lost inspiration many times and quit, that being said it was written in like 7 sittings oops. I believe it'll get easier to write once I get the ball rolling with things, and I think I accomplished something pretty big in this one.  
> Enjoy!~

Jean's Pov

I swear to god I have no idea what made me think it was even a relatively okay idea to inform Reiner and Bertolt about what had happened the previous night, but for some reason I did. I had gotten to Game stop late that afternoon since my math teacher kept me after class for a long time to lecture me about the importance of doing my homework every night, which of course I wouldn't listen to. Anyways she wouldn't let me go until I explained to her I had to be at work.

I got in around 3:10, my shift had started at 3. I was hoping to everything good that I wouldn't be caught by our manager coming in late, and to my luck he was occupied somewhere in the back room so I was able to slip in with ease and get behind the counter where Reiner was currently ringing up a customer.

"Well look who finally decided to show up, where the hell were you?" Reiner turned to me and crossed his arms as soon as he was finished with the costumer.

"My math teacher kept be after class dude, not my fault." I said and leaned against the wall. 

"Well there was a shit load of customers like five minutes ago and Bert and I were left to deal with them on our own." Normally we took turns ringing people up and helping customers since there really was no order or assigned jobs. Our manager really didn't care as long as we were here on time.

I simply shrugged the topic off and looked around the store, there weren't many people, it was almost hard to believe they were swamped a few minutes ago. Guess I got lucky coming in late, I fucking hate dealing with these people.

Reiner sighed and breached a new topic to keep us occupied till our actual jobs called. "How'd your luck with that kid go?" He questioned.

And I swear to you that I was not rationally thinking when I answered completely and way too honestly. "I asked him out and he pretty much said yes."

I was met with a pair of shocked eyes on me, which soon narrowed and the fucking smuggest grin ever crossed Reiners lips as I processed what I had said and rushed to fix it.

"No no wait not like that. I talked to him played the whole 'I actually like you' card and he said we could date and stuff but we couldn't have sex till he says so" I understand how completely stupid it sounds. I felt utterly stupid. I don't remember why I even agreed to this it fucking sucked.

"So let me get this straight. Your pretty much in a committed actual relationship with Armin." Said Reiner in a sort of knowing tone that pissed me off.

I shook my head and growled lightly. "No!.. Yes.. I guess I don't know why I even agreed." I said, sighing heavily as realization of my situation finally actually hit me.

"Aw, Jean! Do you actually like him?" Bertolt chimed in, sounding a bit too happy about the whole thing.

I instantly shook my head rapidly. "No, I don't. I'm probably just going to dump him later. This whole thing is pointless so I might as well." I said and crossed my arms stubbornly. I had to fix it, I had no reason to be dating this kid. I didn't really like him anyways, right?

"If you don't like him then why are you two dating? He even said you cant fuck him which was the point of associating with him." Reiner pointed out the fucking obvious.

"I don't know. Dude there's a customer. Now get off my shit and do your job." 

"Um no this ones for you, we've been covering for you. so you do your job" He said, stepping over to me and pushing me forward to the register and taking my spot against the wall.

As I tried to focus on helping the women in front of me, I was finding it harder in harder since I could hear those two back there still talking about Armin and I, Reiner found it so fucking funny while Bertolt just thought it was nice. Though I made up my mind that I had to put an end to it after work, there was no way I could let this go any further.

 

I dragged myself across the large parking lot of the mall I worked at to get to my car. The day had turned out to be way too long, well it wasn't really longer than usual, it simply felt dragged out.  
Happy it was finally over, I unlocked my black Cadillac Srx and threw myself into the seat with a content sigh, it felt great to finally sit for the first time since my break that was hours ago.

 

It was 8:15 by the time I got home, I walked inside without a word to my parents as usual and walked as fast as i could upstairs. Though when I got to the comfort of my bed I knew that I couldn't rest just yet. I still had a task to take care of, so I sat on my mattress and pulled out my phone to text Armin.

I had told i'm to meet me at the park to which he soon replied in conformation. I admittedly felt bad as I walked to the park that was only just down the road, I didn't want to do this over text since I felt that he didn't deserve to be told this in such a way. It was just better face to face.

Though I began to regret my decision to do this in person as soon as I spotted him on the park bench. I walked up to him and he gave me small smile that made my mind go fuzzy for a moment. 

"Hey, whats up?" He said, standing from his position on the bench and gazing up at me.

I shook away the momentary disorientation to form a proper reply to the blond before me. "Hey, just wanted to see you." I replied. I thought I was lying, but maybe I wasn't. My thoughts were rather confusing at the moment.

"How flattering." He said with sarcasm clear in his tone. I could tell he was still unsure of trusting me, and he was sure as hell right to do so.

I was unusually at loss of words, then I felt a Petite hand slip into my own and intertwine our fingers. And then I was being pulled forward along the side walk he had been walking on last night.

The sky was clear tonight, not a cloud in sight and there weren't many lights where we were, so the stars stood out beautifully against the black night sky. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the land around us and casting a white glow on the grass and trees. The side walk we were currently walking on circled around a large lake that had a fountain in the middle that shot water fairly high, a light in the center below the water that made the water appear to be glowing as it rushed down around itself beautifully.

It set a perfect romantic backdrop and it felt too right to be there at the moment with Armin, the thought was freaking me out so I simply willed it away, though it stayed in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be enjoying myself at the moment. i came to dump him and that's all.

"Listen, Armin I..." I had stopped in the path and turned towards him, we were now face to face and my throat suddenly dried up and I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out. Why couldn't I finish it?

"You?.." He looked up at me, clearly uneasy by the serious start of my sentence.

I was silent. I had no words. My mind knew exactly what to say however my mouth simply wasn't cooperating. After a few more long moments of silence I spoke. "I was wondering if you had the notes for math. Ms. Klenna is on my ass about homework and I didn't take notes today." I made up a last minute lie. Well, really it wasn't a lie. I really didn't take notes and she was on my ass about it all period.

Armin narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion before his expression fell normal once more and he shrugged. "Yeah, but you should really be doing this yourself. This is senior year and you need to focus on getting good grades." He said and began walking foreword once more.

I followed along side of him, our hands still clasped together. I threw the intended topic aside for the new one of school. "I'm not really intending to go to some big collage so it doesn't really matter if I get a D in math, I'm just going to the community collage not far from here."

"But still, it just looks good to have decent grades. And i'm actually going to be attending Harvard next year so my grades have to be flawless." He said, not looking over at me as he spoke.

I was shocked, I knew he was supposed to be the smart kid but I had no idea he was smart enough to be accepted into Harvard. Though once giving it a bit of thought, it wasn't too surprising. Armin looked the type to get into Harvard.

"Wow Harvard? That's impressive." I said, looking up to the starry sky as I spoke in a tone of slight awe. I saw Armin simply shrug from the corner of my eye.

"I guess. But its also pretty far away, I almost didn't take the offer because I don't want to leave my friend Eren behind. We've been friends since we were kids." He paused for a moment. "And That also has a part in why I didn't want to date you. I cant fall in love when i'm leaving in 5 months." He said

"I wouldn't be too worried over that. You can still text and talk to Eren and I over the phone." Wait, why am I talking like this relationship will even last that long? I came here to dump him damn it. I mentally slapped myself for not yet doing what I came here for. I took a breath, turning to him and beginning to say what I needed to say and get this whole thing over with.

Though as I turned to him the words were taken right out of my mouth before they left my lips. The smile he was currently wearing, once I caught sight of it my words died on my tongue. The smile wasn't like the one I saw when I met him here earlier. This one wasn't forced, it was genuine and it made my heart melt. I've never seen Armin Actually smile. I was snapped out of my daze by his voice.

"Yeah, I suppose so." And then the smile was gone, it'd seem he had caught himself and willed it away. His expression was back to its normal unreadable state. Though I could hear traces of his happiness in his tone.

We remained silent for a long while, it was a comfortable silence. I'd set my gaze ahead of us once more, my eyes lingering on the many trees and small patched of flowers in the grass as we passed them by. I shifted my eyes back to the blond boy next to me every so often to look over his soft features, his pale cheeks that were smooth to the touch, his beautiful blue eyes that were currently focused on the side walk beneath us. And the nearly undetectable smile that played faintly across his lips.

And suddenly I felt the need to know what his lips felt like against mine. If they were as soft as they looked and I imagine them to be. I stopped walking and he looked up at me questioningly, I pulled him closer and looked down into his eyes. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him flush against my chest and leaned closer to his face.

His lips were parted slightly and I could feel his body relax in my embrace. I brought one hand up to thread through his golden locks, leaning down and finally closing the gap between us. His lips were just as soft as I'd expected, I let my eyes close after his had fluttered shut. I could feel him respond to the kiss, his movements were experienced, though I had expected that much. I figured he'd never been kissed before, so this would be his first kiss.

I moved my lips skillfully against his, keeping it innocent for his sake. I wanted his first kiss to be special. I moved my hand through his hair, stroking to gently and tilting my head slightly for a better angle. And after a few moments he caught the hang of it. He wasn't the best, but again it was to be expected. Though it was still enjoyable nonetheless.

We soon parted to breathe. Once I reopened my eyes I could see the slightly dazed expression on his face as he opened his eyes as well. I used the hand that was previously in his silky hair to to caress his equally soft cheek, running my thumb over the smooth flesh.

After a short moment he seemed to have pulled himself back to reality as his usual expression came back to his face. "About the notes, Its still fairly early. You can come over and I can help you study for a bit if you like. And only study." He was sure to put emphasis on his last sentence and I couldn't help but smile.

The idea of studying wasn't at all appealing, however studying with Armin was. So I gave a slight nod. "Sure, But i'll warn you I take forever to catch on to things. especially school related things." I said with a small chuckle.

He simply shrugged and have a small smile. "I'm a pretty good teacher if I do say so myself, so it shouldn't be too much of an issue on my part." He said. And he brought his hand up to rest over mine, curling his fingers over my palm.

"Then shall we go to your place?"

"We shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no before anyone even thinks it they are not going to have sex at Armin's house they are really going to study. Wow what a shocker, because I write smut at any given opportunity, however I cannot with this fic *cires* I have to take it hella slow with these two and many things have to happen before they fuck.  
> But aww our little Jean is officially in love. It was only a matter of time who wouldn't fall in love with that adorable lil shit I mean come on.  
> And also when I did this rp me and my partner also did ereri at the same time along with this, and it was in this au. So I'll probably add a little chapter with them some time because I love the rp we did with them as well. If ereri's not your thing, you can always skip that chapter when or if I write it~  
> Comment if you enjoyed, they keep me wanting to write when I loose inspiration <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked and want me to continue!~


End file.
